


Double Take

by brookebond



Series: Inceptiversary 2017 [17]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Bottom Eames, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, PWP, arthur and eames get down and dirty, i am the worst at tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 08:30:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11733381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brookebond/pseuds/brookebond
Summary: Eames gets to enjoy more than just the knifeplay.





	Double Take

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Multiple Orgasms square on my Kink/Trope Bingo Card.
> 
> Thank you so much to pinkys_creature_feature for cheering me through this!  
> Smut is hard to write.
> 
> This is a continuation of the knifeplay fic.

Eames spotted the knife next to Arthur and he barely had time to register that Arthur had dropped it before his dick was enveloped in a warm, wet heat. He groaned, eyes fluttering shut at the sudden sensation.

“Oh, Arthur,” he breathed, fingers sliding through Arthur’s perfectly gelled hair and tightening when Arthur hollowed his cheeks.

There was no chance in hell that Eames was actually going to last longer than an embarrassingly short amount of time. The whole scenario with the knife had left him keyed up and Eames was fit to burst, his edges blurring as Arthur hummed around his cock.

It had been over a month since Eames had had the pleasure of Arthur going down on him, but it was just as amazing as he remembered. Every little twitch of Arthur’s tongue sent shivers up his spine and Eames couldn’t hold back, muttering a warning before coming down Arthur’s throat.

His knees buckled and he fell backwards, landing on the bed with a soft thump. Vaguely, he knew he should be reciprocating, helping Arthur with what Eames imagined was an aching erection, but his mind was elsewhere, floating amidst whatever it had been that Arthur had learnt to do with his tongue. A tiny part of him was jealous, wondering who the lucky bastard was that Arthur had been practicing on, but he couldn’t bring himself to make a fuss.

“Eames,” Arthur murmured as he spread Eames’ legs, climbing onto the bed and settling between them, “I still need you.”

Eames hummed, wriggling into the comforter, hissing as his spent dick rubbed against Arthur’s stomach. He blinked, the silky touch of Arthur’s skin making him far too aware that Arthur was naked above him.

“When did that happen?” he mumbled, running a hand down Arthur’s back.

“Not the point, Mr Eames.” Arthur punctuated his words with a nip to Eames’ collarbone. “Think you can come again?”

Eames made a noise which left him wondering if he was encouraging Arthur or not. He wasn’t a teenager any longer, surely there wasn’t any way he could come again so soon. But Arthur didn’t seem to take his noise as a negative and slid a hand between Eames’ thighs, rubbing a teasing finger around Eames’ hole.

“Let’s find out.”

Arthur climbed off the bed, leaving Eames curling in on himself against the cold. He wasn’t gone very long, and before Eames could even contemplate climbing under the comforter, Arthur was back, rubbing gentle circles against his hip.

“Tell me if it’s too much,” Arthur hummed, the click of a lid following the light command.

Cool liquid trickled over his overheated skin, sending a shiver through him, and was quickly followed by a finger slowly pressing against his hole. The intrusion was welcome and comforting in a familiar way that made Eames relax into the touch despite the slight burn as a second finger pressed into him.

“I missed this,” Arthur moaned, kissing and biting at every inch of Eames he could reach as he worked Eames open. “I missed feeling you like this.” He twisted his fingers, drawing a soft hiss as Eames’ dick twitched, showing an interest in what was happening despite being unable to do anything about it. “God, you’re so good, Eames.”

“Arthur,” Eames sighed, reaching to grab Arthur’s wrist. He wasn’t sure if he wanted Arthur to finger him more or just fuck him but Eames needed something other than just the gentle stretching. “More, please.” Even though he was wrung out from coming earlier, Eames wanted whatever Arthur was willing to give him, even if the whole thing became too much.

“Are you—?”

“Arthur,” Eames managed to growl, lifting his head a little to look Arthur straight in the eye. “I thought you weren’t in the mood for games.”

Arthur smirked and slipped his fingers out.

Eames winced at the sudden loss, tracking Arthur as he shuffled about and rolled a condom on. He slicked himself up and settled between Eames’ legs, lining himself up with Eames’ hole.

“Last chance to stop,” Arthur muttered.

“For fuck’s sake, Arth—” The complaint was cut off by Arthur pressing in, one slow, slick slide until he bottomed out.

They both moaned, Arthur’s fingers tightening on Eames’ hips as he stilled. It was so much, too intense, and somehow not enough all at the same time.

Eames tried to shift his hips, encouraging Arthur to move, but Arthur just held tighter, fingers digging bruises into his sensitive flesh. “Don’t be such a tease,” Eames grit out, wrapping his legs around Arthur’s waist, using his heels to pull him closer.

Arthur smirked and slowly slid out until just the head was inside then slammed back in.

Eames gasped, head pressing back into the mattress, fingers twisting into the comforter as Arthur set a relentless rhythm.

All too soon, his cock filled, bouncing against his stomach with every thrust. He moaned and panted, desperately clutching at anything he could reach as his orgasm built, a steady coil of pleasure teasing him to the edge with every brush against his prostate.

Arthur murmured encouragements, his lips brushing against Eames’ ear with every whispered word until he couldn’t take it anymore, coming with a harsh cry. All of three thrusts later, Arthur followed him over the edge, hips pressing hard against Eames’ as he slumped over, resting his head against Eames’ chest.

Eames licked his lips, fingers aching as he finally unclenched them to slide through Arthur’s deliciously soft hair. “So, I take it you’re in town for a few days?”

Arthur laughed and Eames winced with every twitch of Arthur’s cock still deep inside him.

“Stop that,” Eames complained, tapping Arthur on the head until he pulled out and flopped to the side of Eames.

“You should clean up,” Arthur commented sleepily.

“Make me.”

“Don’t complain to me when you wake up stuck to yourself.”

Eames groaned, unfortunately seeing the logic in what Arthur was saying. He eased himself off the bed, gingerly standing and wobbling a little as his legs tried to hold his weight. A shower would be more than welcome and, if he was honest, he would most likely sleep ten times better after the warm water helped loosen his now abused muscles.

He yelped when Arthur’s hand landed on his arse, a loud slap ringing through the room.

“You are dead,” Eames growled, turning only to find Arthur with a ridiculously large, dimpled grin on his face. “Darling,” he purred, resting his hands on Arthur’s ankles, “think you can come again?”


End file.
